Université Midgar 1
by Alia Zanetsu
Summary: Tseng arrive à l'université Midgar1 pour finir ses études... Première rencontre : un jeune professeur hautain, désagréable et beau comme un dieu. Fiction écrite pour un concours visant à devenir admin d'une page FB. Rien de bien glorieux en somme :p. En tout cas, UA et un peu de OOC sur les bords.


**Auteur** : Alia Zanetsu  
**Rating** : M  
**Univers** : FF7/ UA (enfin, ça se passe dans le monde de FFVII, mais... bref)  
**Disclaimer** : Cette fanfiction a été l'objet d'un concours il y a pas mal de temps pour devenir admir de la page FB "Un jour les yaoistes domineront le monde... mais pas maintenant, là on matte!". Le thème était "romance prof/élève", avec scène de c** "obligatoire", je crois. Je m'en souviens plus, ça date.  
Et sinon, petit clin d'œil aux bordelais qui sont allés à la fac de Bordeaux1. Vous comprendrez pourquoi. Peut-être.

* * *

_Université Midgar I_

* * *

Tseng jeta un regard perdu à la suite de bâtiments qui s'étendait devant lui. Il savait que l'université de Midgard 1 était immense, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ... ça.

Le premier mot qui lui vint à l'esprit fut "vétuste". En descendant du tram, à sa droite, un mastodonte de béton rouge délavé, dont les multiples fenêtres présentaient des volets cassés, bloquait la quasi-totalité de la vue. A gauche, un parking presque vide en cette période de l'année précédait un pont qui semblait partir vers une annexe de l'université, passant au-dessus de la route. Entre les deux, un chemin menait directement vers un autre horrible bâtiment rouge, sur lequel les lettres "Accueil Licence" étaient inscrites en noir. Hésitant, le brun s'avança sur la route, découvrant peu à peu cette Faculté. Le vieux bâtiment à sa droite s'effaça à mesure qu'il avançait, le laissant découvrir une zone recouverte de gazon, encore vert malgré l'approche de l'hiver, où quelques peupliers chétifs protégeaient de leur mieux les étudiants du soleil. Des bâtiments plus récents devinrent visibles, dans la continuité de l'accueil, même si leur forme en triangle était assez... particulière. Et devant ceux-ci, ce n'était plus un petit espace vert qui s'étendait mais un véritable parc, ombragé par de vénérables arbres qu'il ne connaissait pas. Après l'avion pour changer de continent, le train, et enfin le tram pour arriver jusqu'ici, c'était un véritable plaisir de voir de la verdure. Résistant à l'envie d'aller voir de plus près, il se dirigea vers l'accueil. Il savait dans quel bâtiment il devait aller pour finaliser son inscription, mais pas où était celui-ci... Autant demander.

L'intérieur du bâtiment était en plein travaux, mais il réussit à trouver la scolarité... fermée le mercredi après midi. Jurant, il se perdit un peu dans les lieux déserts, pour finalement ressortir sans avoir trouvé personne. Il aurait dû s'en douter, après tout la rentrée n'était que la semaine suivante... Deux choix s'offraient à présent à lui : traverser le pont, ou partir vers le parc. Il hésitait encore lorsqu'un blond passa juste devant lui, exhalant la fumée amère d'une cigarette. Tseng sentit son coeur manquer un battement devant l'allure princière du jeune homme qui ne lui accorda pas même un regard.

"- Excusez- moi..."

Ça ne suffit pas à arrêter sa seule bouée de sauvetage, mais sans se laisser décourager, Tseng attrapa la manche du jeune homme pour l'arrêter.

"- Excusez-moi Je souhaite aller au bâtiment A12..."

Le blond le toisa froidement de ses yeux bleus, le détaillant de haut en bas avant de se dégager.

"- Par là."

_oO°Oo_

_-Une semaine plus tard-_

Essoufflé, Tseng ouvrit la porte.

"- Excusez mon..."

Il s'interrompit devant le regard bleu de l'homme au tableau. Un regard qui le figea sur place, mal à l'aise. Il aurait préféré ne pas recroiser cet homme désagréable...

"- Installe-toi."

Les quelques étudiants présents dans la salle le suivirent des yeux tandis qu'il s'installait rapidement, dans le silence le plus total. Sur le tableau vert, l'intitulé de la matière était marqué à la craie blanche, ainsi qu'une adresse mail, un site Internet et un nom : Rufus Shinra.

"- Bien. Je vais donc résumer pour votre camarade. Mr. Valentine ne pourra pas assurer le cours de ce semestre. Je reprends donc ses enseignements, et sa place de directeur du Master Informatique Fondamentale. Vous devrez vous adresser à moi pour toutes les questions administratives, mais n'en abusez pas, mon temps est précieux."

Il fit une pause, et balaya d'un regard la petite classe. 12 élèves, c'était bien trop à son goût.

"- Une réunion générale aura lieu demain à 14h pour vous expliquer -encore une fois- les modalités de validation de l'année, essayez de ne pas être en retard." Termina-t-il en posant son regard froid sur Tseng. "La matière que je vais essayer de vous enseigner –si tant est que vous arriviez à suivre quelque chose- a pour intitulé « Traitement Automatique des Langages Naturels ». Nous verrons donc en détail la notion d'apprentissage, puis les différentes méthodes pour apprendre formellement une langue. Au niveau des modalités de contrôle, vous aurez deux DM et un projet à ce sujet qui compteront pour 50% de la note, et un examen en fin de semestre qui représente 40%. Les 10 derniers % représentent une note de participation aussi bien que de présence. À présent, commençons. Je vais vous parler de la notion de Gold. Nous verrons son application possible aux langages formels aussi bien que naturels, avant d'établir un parallèle entre ces deux notions "

À la fin du cours, Tseng ne sentait plus son poignet. Il n'était pas encore habitué à écrire en caractères condoriens aussi longtemps, même s'il pratiquait la langue depuis plusieurs années. Le rouquin devant lui se retourna, le fixant de ses yeux bleu-vert, rieurs. Deux tatouages rouges, au niveau des pommettes, soulignaient la pâleur de sa peau.

"- Salut ! T'as réussi à te mettre Shinra à dos, bravo ! " Devant la mine déconfite du brun, lui sourit. "Allez, t'inquiète pas, il est ignoble avec tout le monde de toute façon. Moi c'est Reno!"

"- Tseng."

Les autres élèves se tournèrent vers eux, et le brun se permit de faire un petit tour d'horizon. La première chose qu'il remarqua fut qu'il y avait beaucoup de filles, pour un cours d'informatique.

"- Faudra que tu nous files ton adresse mail, comme on est peu on va pouvoir se faire des soirées facilement ! Tu habites loin?" demanda une blonde aux cheveux courts, dont les yeux noisette pétillaient de malice.

"- 'Lena, le harcèle pas !" Râla une autre blonde, aux yeux bleus cette fois. "Excuse ma jumelle, elle ne sait pas se tenir ! moi c'est Gunevria, et elle Elena. N'hésite pas à demander si tu te perds dans la fac, elle est pas évidente à prendre en main !"

"- .. Ok, c'est gentil" remercia Tseng, un peu gêné.

Les autres élèves se présentèrent, même les noms ne lui disaient pas grand-chose. À part une utaienne assez petite, Takeru, il ne retint rien, et remercia même l'arrivée du second enseignant, qui mit fin à tous les bavardages.

_oO°Oo_

_- Deux mois plus tard-_

On frappa timidement à la porte de son bureau, et Rufus eut un soupir exaspéré. Il ne répondit pas, dans l'espoir que l'intrus se décourage. Cependant, les cliquetis de talons aiguille retentirent dans le couloir.

"- Oh, vous voulez voir Rufus? Ne vous inquiétez pas, il ne répond jamais, mais il est là !"

Trois coups furent frappés fermement, et la porte s'ouvrit sur une femme à l'allure vulgaire. Il détestait Scarlet. Pour tout ce qu'elle représentait, pour la publication d'un article dans une revue prestigieuse, pour le fait d'avoir couché avec lui.

"- Ruf', un étudiant pour toi."

Et pour les surnoms, aussi. Elle s'effaça pour laisser enter un de ses élèves, le petit utaien qui lui avait demandé son chemin. Plutôt mignon et à son goût, dans l'absolu. Tandis que celui-ci expliquait le motif de sa venue, Rufus le détaillait sans réellement s'en cacher. Il avait laissé pousser ses cheveux bruns jusqu'à la taille, sa peau claire au teint ambré et son port altier étaient mis en valeur par les chemises blanches qu'il s'obstinait à porter, et ses yeux en amande, variant du noir au brun en fonction de la lumière, ressemblaient à deux puits sans fond. À première vue, le point qu'il portait au milieu du front aurait pu passer pour une simple tache de naissance, mais en s'approchant plus on pouvait remarquer toute la minutie d'un tatouage travaillé, entrelacement de fins traits aussi noirs que l'encre de chine.

Tseng s'arrêta de parler, et Rufus se mit à fixer sa bouche fine, perdu dans ses pensées. Tandis qu'il essayait de se rappeler ce qu'avait bien pu lui raconter son étudiant, un petit bout de langue vint humecter les lèvres délicates.

"- Et pourquoi faudrait-il que je te prenne en stage?  
- Je souhaite continuer à étudier dans ce domaine, et postuler au sujet de thèse que vous et M. Valentine avez soumis..."

Tseng s'interrompit, lui jetant un regard légèrement gêné. Rufus soupira légèrement. Dans l'absolu, c'était son meilleur étudiant. Il comprenait vite, répondait aux questions avec acuité, rendait ses devoirs en avance, il lui plaisait... Et ce sujet de thèse, son équipe l'avait préparé pour qu'il récupère un doctorant. Que voulait-il de plus ? Un caractère plus marqué? Il ne supportait pas qu'on lui tienne tête. En fait, il aurait préféré travailler via Internet, ne pas avoir de contact avec. Rufus se leva, passant la main dans ses courts cheveux blonds. Il passa de l'autre côté de son bureau, et vint s'appuyer légèrement sur celui-ci, provocant. Tseng leva les yeux vers lui, et le blond pu facilement déceler le trouble, autant dans son regard que dans la rougeur qui lui montait graduellement aux joues. Son instinct ne l'avait pas trompé, et il s'en félicita. Le jeune chercheur laissa glisser sa main sur sa chemise bleue, et d'un geste expert défit sa ceinture de pantalon.

"- Convaincs-moi."

Le brun eut quelques secondes de battement, puis son regard se durcit. Il sortit une lanière noire de sa poche, et s'attacha les cheveux rapidement, avant de s'agenouiller devant Rufus.

Le blond eut un sourire en coin tandis que son élève portait une main mal assurée à son boxer pour commencer à le caresser jusqu'à le sentir durcir sous ses doigts. Il dégagea alors le sexe en semi érection de sa gangue de tissus, portant sa langue sur le gland qu'il lécha lentement, jusqu'à avoir recouvert la totalité de la surface de salive. Il laissa entrer sa main dans le boxer pour commencer à jouer avec les testicules du blond, avant de remonter lentement sur le corps caverneux du pénis. Rufus le sentit bloquer sa respiration, avant d'avaler le gland en totalité, suçotant avec douceur, laissant rouler sa langue contre le morceau de chair, en imprimant un mouvement de va et vient avec sa main. Rufus renversa sa tête en arrière, fermant les yeux. Lorsqu'il l'avait vu, il avait de suite sentit qu'il savait y faire... De temps en temps, Tseng avalait la totalité de son sexe, et à chaque fois Rufus se retenait de gémir. Peu à peu, la salive du brun lubrifiait la totalité de sa verge, rendant de plus en plus doux les allers et venues des mains délicates de l'utaien.

Rufus se retenait de bouger son bassin en rythme, il s'efforçait de rester impassible... mais il se sentait au bord de l'explosion, et s'écarta violement du brun. Celui-ci s'essuya la bouche, levant un regard rempli d'incompréhension vers lui.

Rufus soupira et le releva d'un mouvement brusque pour le plaquer contre le bureau, lui arrachant un cri de surprise. Le blond baissa rapidement le pantalon noir de l'utaien, avant de cracher sur ses doigts pour enfoncer son index dans l'anus qui se resserra sous l'intrusion, rapidement suivi d'un deuxième. Il sentait les jambes de son élève trembler, mais celui-ci inspira et se détendit sensiblement.

"- Allez-y, j'aimerais que ce soit fini le plus rapidement possible." laissa-t-il tomber, la voix remplie de douleur.

Rufus serra les dents, et tira vers lui le plus jeune par les cheveux, avant de le posséder violement. Tseng se contracta autour de lui, le faisant grogner de plaisir. Il passa ses mains sous la chemise blanche du jeune homme, griffant la chair offerte avec délectation. Il entama un va et viens agressif, remontant sa main jusqu'aux clavicules pour dénuder la peau, avant de mordre violement l'épaule offerte. Tseng chercha à se dégager, et Rufus grogna, se sentant près de l'explosion. Il se retira de l'antre chaude, tournant Tseng face à lui pour lui enfourner son sexe entre les lèvres. Attrapant les longs cheveux à pleines mains, il lui intima un mouvement violent jusqu'à s'écarter pour jouir sur la peau de miel de son visage. Les jambes tremblantes après l'orgasme Rufus s'affala sur son siège, avant d'attraper un mouchoir pour nettoyer rapidement son entrejambe et se rhabiller.

Tseng se releva difficilement, et attrapa un mouchoir de sa poche pour s'essuyer le visage. Ses yeux étaient écarlates, et un instant Rufus cru qu'il allait se mettre à pleurer. Mais l'utaien referma sa braguette et son visage en même temps. Tant mieux, il ne l'aurait jamais pris en stage sinon.

"- Je t'envoie plusieurs sujets ce soir, tu me diras lequel tu choisis. Tu peux sortir."

Le brun sortit comme un automate du bureau, puis du laboratoire, focalisé sur l'unique fait de marcher droit.

Reno lui fit un grand signe de la main, et avec un soupir contraint il se dirigea vers la table. Il n'y avait pas grand monde : juste Rude -un grand chauve peu bavard aux yeux toujours cachés par des lunettes teintées, Reno et Sabrina, une brune qui passait son temps plongée dans les livres. Exceptionnellement, les jumelles étaient absentes... Sabrina leva à peine les yeux lorsqu'il arriva à leur table.

"- Attention, tu vas t'étouffer." Remarqua-t-elle.

Tseng baissa les yeux sur la petite salade qui trônait seule sur son plateau.

"- Copieux petit-déjeuner." Répondit-il, maussade. Comme s'il était capable d'avaler quelque chose après...

La jeune femme haussa un sourcil interrogateur, puis se replongea dans sa lecture. Reno les regarda l'un après l'autre, puis sourit de plus belle.

"- Alors, ton rendez-vous avec Shinra ? Il te prend en stage ?  
- Je... je pense que oui." Répondit Tseng en reposant sa fourchette. Il fourra sa main sous la table, pour réprimer ses tremblements. Il aurait juste voulu ne plus y repenser... Il avait soudainement trop chaud, l'air lui manquait dans cette cafétéria pleine de monde...

"- He, Tseng ! Ca va?"

Il entendit à peine le bruit d'un livre qu'on refermait brutalement, puis plus rien. Jusqu'au pincement violent sur sa joue. Il était étendu à terre, Reno et Sabrina penchés sur lui, tandis que Rude lui maintenait les jambes en l'air.

"- C'est bon, il revient à lui ! Je t'avais dit que ça marchait de pincer les joues !  
- Idiot, c'est le fait de relever les jambes qui fait remonter le sang au cerveau. Tseng, ça va?" demanda Sabrina, l'inquiétude marquant son visage fin.

Rude lui reposa les pieds par terre, et lentement il se redressa.

"- O... Oui, je crois..." murmura-t-il piteusement.

Le chauve l'aida à s'installer sur une chaise, lui tapotant l'épaule.

"- Reno, raccompagne le chez lui." Intima-t-il d'un ton qui ne souffrait pas la discussion. "Je dirais aux profs que vous êtes absents."

Lorsqu'il franchit le seuil du studio de Tseng, Reno ne put retenir un sifflement admiratif.

"- J'ai jamais vu un appart aussi vide!" s'exclama-t-il.

Tseng lui jeta un regard de biais, sans relever la pique. Un canapé-lit, une table, un bureau, deux chaises. Dans un coin, la table basse devait certainement faire office de table de nuit, vu qu'il y avait une lampe dessus.

"- Retire tes chaussures." Demanda doucement l'utaien, en s'exécutant lui-même, titubant.

Il aurait pu tomber, mais le rouquin le retint in extremis, pour finalement l'aider à s'installer dans le canapé.

"- Bouge plus, ça sera mieux. Y'a de quoi faire du thé ? Oh t'embête pas, j'vais trouver." Conclut Reno sans laisser vraiment au brun le temps de répondre.

Il passa du côté cuisine du studio, et un gardant un oeil sur son ami. Celui-ci avait attrapé un gros panda en peluche et le serrait contre lui, le regard dans le vague. Rapidement, Reno versa l'eau bouillante dans la théière, et la posa ainsi que deux mugs sur la table basse, à portée de main.

"- Tseng, t'es sûr que ça va?"

Le brun acquiesça, sans oser regarder Reno. Celui-ci soupira. Initialement, il avait remercié mentalement Rude de lui avoir donné cette occasion en or, mais à présent il se sentait mal à l'aise et aurait préféré être n'importe où ailleurs... Hésitant, il passa un bras autour des épaules du brun, surpris de ne trouver aucune résistance lorsqu'il l'attira à lui. Avec douceur, il commença à lui caresser le dos, le sentant se détendre peu à peu. Jamais il n'aurait pensé réussir à aller si loin, avoir Tseng contre lui, somnolent... Il remonta sa main pour la plonger dans la chevelure brune avec délice, massant délicatement le cuir chevelu. Son coeur accéléra...

"- Heu... Tseng, j'voulais te dire..." hésita-t-il, laissant planer le silence. Longtemps. Trop longtemps pour que ce soit normal...

Bien sûr. Tseng s'était endormi. Reno retint un rire nerveux, avant de se détendre. S'il arrivait à dormir dans ses bras, c'était bon signe pour lui.

Lorsque Tseng rouvrit les yeux, la nuit était déjà tombée depuis longtemps, et la pièce était éclairée uniquement par sa lampe de chevet. Il se sentait bien, au chaud... son oreiller se soulevait à un rythme régulier, mais dès qu'il remua la main blottie dans ses cheveux recommença son massage. Il se sentait bien, et n'osait pas parler, de peur de rompre l'instant... Reno remua légèrement son épaule, et il put clairement entendre les os grincer, comme s'ils avaient été maintenus trop longtemps dans une position désagréable. À regret, il s'écarta, mais Reno le retint contre lui, changeant juste de position pour se retrouver presque face à lui. Le rouquin aurait voulu dire quelque chose, mais aucun mot ne lui venait à l'esprit. Dans ses bras, Le brun semblait attendre quelque chose, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté... N'y tenant plus, il se pencha pour embrasser son condisciple. Tseng écarquilla les yeux, sentant la langue du roux caresser ses lèvres, avant de se laisser emporter par la douceur du baiser. Reno le serrait contre lui sans l'écraser, embrassait divinement bien... Rien à voir avec Rufus. Rufus ne l'avait pas embrassé. Il avait joué avec lui, l'avait utilisé, avant de...

Tseng s'écarta avec un sursaut. Reno ouvrit les yeux brutalement, avant de lui jeter un regard blessé et se relever d'un bond pour lui tourner le dos.

"- Désolé, j'aurais pas dû." Murmura-t-il rageusement. Ses yeux le piquait, et il avait l'impression qu'il allait pleurer. À quoi s'était-il attendu ? Que par ce qu'ils étaient tous les deux gays, Tseng allait lui tomber dans les bras?

"- Non, c'est ma faute. Excuse-moi... Je... Ca a été soudain et... J'ai... j'ai besoin...  
- Prendre du recul? Faire le point ?"

Reno se retourna vers le brun dans un mouvement brusque, mais le crispement visible de l'utaien fit partir sa colère aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée.

"- Je suis désolé... murmura Tseng, la voix brisée.  
- Non, c'est moi. J'aurais pas dû faire ça."

Avec un soupir, Reno s'agenouilla devant le brun et lui saisit la main.

"- Tseng, je suis amoureux de toi. Je ne te demande pas une réponse immédiate, mais garde ça dans un coin de ta tête, ok? Je suis pas pressé à ce point.  
- .. Ok." Hésita Tseng avec une petite voix, un timide sourire jouant sur ses lèvres.

Reno lui répondit par un sourire éclatant et se releva, posant un baiser sonore sur le front du brun.

"- Super ! Allez, j'te laisse ! Hésite pas à appeler si ça va pas, promis j'te sauterais pas dessus !"

Le rouquin quitta rapidement l'immeuble, tandis que son sourire se fissurait, et peu à peu les larmes se mirent à lui brouiller la vue.

Il eut à peine parcouru une centaine de mètres que les sanglots l'empêchèrent presque de respirer. Il sortit son téléphone, composant le numéro de son meilleur ami.

"- R... Rude ? T'es occupé ? ... Tu peux venir me chercher s'te plait ? ... Oui... Il va bien... N... J'me suis fait jeter... Je crois... "

_oO°Oo_

Rufus passa une main dans ses cheveux, satisfait. Cela faisait une semaine environs qu'il avait accepté de prendre Tseng en stage, et il imaginait déjà tout ce qu'il pourrait tirer de son élève, aussi bien sur le plan scolaire que charnel. Il était en plein fantasme lorsque la parois contre laquelle son bureau était posé retentit d'un bruit sourd. Il y eut des éclats de voix, dans une langue étrangère qu'il ne comprenait pas.

Il compta jusqu'à 10, inspira profondément une ou deux fois, et à nouveau le mur trembla. Cette fois, ce fut accompagné d'un bruit de verre brisé. N'y tenant plus, le blond se leva, bien décidé à dire deux mots à son voisin. Il claqua sa porte, et marqua un arrêt. La porte voisine était entr'ouverte, et du couloir on pouvait entendre plus nettement les éclats de voix. Devait-il prévenir la police? Il entendit un cri de douleur, et fonça dans l'appartement, sans réfléchir, avec l'impression qu'il avait reconnu la voix en question...

La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas, cognant contre le mur, et la scène se figea. À terre, Tseng se tenait le bras, un plis de douleur marquant son front. Un couteau traînait à ses cotés, et son assaillant rengaina son sabre avec un bruit sinistre. Lorsqu'il croisa son regard, l'élève bondit tel un ressort pour se jeter dans les bras du blond.

"- Qu'est ce que vous faites ici?" demanda-t-il froidement, refermant ses bras autour des épaules frêles du brun.

L'intrus jeta un regard froid au blond, et se dirigea vers la sortie.

"- Nous reviendrons, Tseng." Grogna-t-il de manière menaçante malgré son fort accent utaien, avant de disparaître dans le couloir.

Rufus referma la porte d'un coup de pieds, jetant un regard circulaire à la salle. Elle avait été dévastée, le bureau renversé et les papiers dispersés dans l'appartement.

"- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?"

Tseng se resserra contre le torse du blond, et celui-ci soupira. Son élève sanglotait sans retenue, terrorisé.

"- Viens, ne restons pas là."

Rufus entraîna le brun vers l'extérieur, ferma la porte à clef et retourna dans son appartement. Celui-ci était meublé avec goût, et Tseng se laissa asseoir sur le canapé. Rufus partit vers la salle de bain pour revenir avec une trousse de premier secours, mais lorsqu'il retira la chemise de l'utaien, celui-ci frissonna, lui jetant un regard effrayé.

"- C'est bon, j'vais rien te faire..."

_Du moins pas tout de suite…_ rajouta-t-il mentalement avant de se désintéresser de son élève, le temps de sortir de quoi soigner la plaie que celui-ci avait au bras.

Tseng frissonna lorsqu'il lui passa de l'eau oxygénée, et Rufus retint un nouveau soupir. Il avait l'impression que son élève était en état de choc. Même si la plaie n'était pas particulièrement profonde, il préféra bander son bras, juste au cas où. Le blond caressa doucement la joue du brun, cherchant à le faire réagir, sans rien obtenir qu'un léger reniflement. Lui passant un mouchoir, Rufus alla chercher une couverture, enroulant le jeune homme dans une polaire noire.

"- Ca va aller, Tseng..." Murmura-t-il, adouci.

Tandis que le jeune homme se mouchait, il alla dans la cuisine, pour leur servir à tous les deux un grog fumant, auquel il rajouta une généreuse rasade de rhum. Retournant s'asseoir sur le canapé, il fourra dans les mains fines du brun une tasse chaude.

"- Bois."

Le blond attendit patiemment que l'alcool réchauffe les joues de son élève, sirotant sa propre tasse. Enfin, un soupir de lassitude franchit les lèvres de l'utaien, et il jeta un regard en coin à son professeur.

"- Ce... c'était un des hommes de ma famille. Ce sont des gens influents à Utai. Je... Je me suis enfui. Cet été. Il était venu me demander de... J'ai... j'ai paniqué, saisi un couteau. Je voulais juste qu'il s'en aille... " Tseng s'interrompit, pour boire encore une longue gorgée. Ce fut un regard voilé qu'il lança à Rufus.

Celui-ci se mordit la lèvre inférieure, admirant le jeune homme blotti sous une couverture. Il lui donnait l'impression d'être un chaton effrayé par le monde extérieur. Leurs regards se croisèrent et s'accrochèrent, jusqu'à ce que Tseng rougisse. L'utaien ferma doucement les yeux, avançant le visage vers lui.

"- ... S'il vous plait." Murmura-t-il.

Rufus cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, jusqu'à comprendre. Le désir lui tordait les tripes depuis qu'il avait touché la peau fine du brun, véritable appel à la luxure. Il se redressa à moitié sur le canapé, dominant totalement le jeune homme qui rouvrit les yeux, et lui souleva le menton.

"- Tseng, si je fais ça, tu ne pourras plus m'arrêter.  
- Je... je sais." répondit Tseng en relevant les yeux vers lui. Ce n'était soudain plus un regard timide et effrayé qu'il lui offrait, mais rempli de détermination.

"- Je vous en veux. Vous... Vous avez été violent, vous m'avez fait mal. Je n'avais jamais connu un amant aussi mauvais. Mais... J'en avais envie, à la base, quand je suis venu. Dès que je vous ai vu, dès que j'ai su...J'ai eu envie de vous. Vous toucher, vous..."

Rufus ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase, il l'embrassa fougueusement, passant ses mains sous la couverture du brun.

Le gémissement étouffé qu'il entendit alors qu'ils s'embrassaient lui mit le feu aux reins, lui donnant l'impression qu'il n'avait jamais désiré quelqu'un à ce point. Il força son élève à s'allonger sur le canapé, pour abandonner ses lèvres et se perdre dans son cou, mordillant aussi bien que suçotant la peau offerte, se laissant guider par les gémissements explicites du brun. Il s'attarda sur un mamelon déjà durci par le plaisir, jouant à en faire le tour avec sa langue pour ensuite souffler doucement dessus, faisant frissonner Tseng. Contre son ventre, il avait la certitude que son traitement faisait effet, mais décida d'attendre un peu. De ne pas brûler les étapes plus qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait. Rufus attrapa un téton dressé entre ses dents, tandis que sa main s'égarait en contrebas, sur la peau veloutée qui courrait sous ses doigts. Il s'arrêta au niveau de la ceinture du brun, hésitant. Il fut apparemment trop long à se décider, car Tseng les redressa tous les deux, avec une force qu'il ne lui connaissait pas, pour l'embrasser avec passion, faisant glisser ses mains sous le T-shirt du blond. Ils se retrouvèrent rapidement torses nus, et Rufus eut du mal à retenir un cri de plaisir lorsque leurs deux peaux rentrèrent en contact. Les mains de Tseng abandonnèrent son corps pour venir se resserrer sur ses chevilles, retirant d'un geste habitué des chaussettes qui volèrent dans l'appartement.[1]

Rufus s'écarta un instant pour reprendre son souffle, contemplant le jeune homme transformé par le désir qu'il avait en face de lui. Les joues roses de désir, les yeux humides, les lèvres gonflées par leurs baisers. Comment avait-il pu le prendre de force ? A la pensée qu'il avait failli rater cette vision de rêve, Rufus maudit son impulsivité au même titre que ses pulsions dominatrices, et se força au calme. Pas question d'effrayer son futur amant. Il serait le plus doux et le plus attentionné ce soir, pour être sûr de revoir encore et encore ce visage transformé par l'envie.

Il fondit sur lui tel un fauve, le regard fixé sur les yeux enflammés du brun, pour l'embrasser passionnément. Il laissa glisser sa main sur le pantalon de Tseng, savourant le gémissement d'envie qui franchit les lèvres fines de celui-ci. Le plus jeune des deux hommes commença à frotter son bassin contre la main de son aîné, tout en couvrant de baisers la mâchoire volontaire de Rufus, pour finalement se décider à glisser sa main sous la ceinture du blond...

Le coeur du professeur manqua d'exploser au contact de cette main, et sans savoir comment il se retrouva à terre, bloqué sous son élève préféré. Ce n'était pas réellement pour lui déplaire, surtout que celui-ci venait de s'attaquer à son nombril, tandis qu'il lui pétrissait une fesse avec délectation. La langue taquine continua son trajet vers le bas, jusqu'à ce qu'il y ait un déclic, suivit du bruit caractéristique d'une fermeture éclair abaissée. Le nez aquilin du brun frôla l'érection plus que conséquente de Rufus, et son souffle vint réchauffer le boxer offert.

Le blond se laissa aller à un gémissement, prêt à s'offrir à toutes les caresses que voudrait bien lui faire subir son élève, mais il se reprit. Pas question que ça se passe, d'une manière ou d'une autre, comme la dernière fois.

Il attrapa le visage de Tseng pour l'embrasser, et souleva son élève en se relevant.

L'enseignant poussa la porte de la chambre d'un coup de pied, et posa avec le plus de douceur possible son précieux fardeau. Se débarrassant de son pantalon au passage, il s'agenouilla au bord du lit, tandis que Tseng se redressait à moitié, l'air interrogateur.

"- Laisse moi faire." Murmura Rufus d'une voix rendue rauque par le désir, tout en repoussant Tseng sur le lit.

Le blond commença à jouer avec les crêtes iliaques qui lui étaient offertes, détachant lentement les attaches du pantalon de Tseng, pour le laisser uniquement en boxer. Il prit un instant pour contempler son futur amant, avant de fondre sur son sexe, le mordillant à travers l'écran de tissus. Les gémissements de Tseng se muèrent rapidement en cris de plaisir, lorsqu'il retira le boxer pour passer sa langue sur la longueur du sexe du brun, insistant plus précisément sur le gland fièrement dressé, au bout duquel perlaient déjà quelques gouttes de liquide pré-séminal, légèrement salé. Rufus se laissa aller à englober totalement le sexe de son élève, ravi de le sentir palpiter sous ses coups de langues experts. Tseng saisit la main de son professeur pour commencer à lui lécher les doigts, ondulant du bassin en rythme avec les mouvements du blond. Rufus retint un sourire : comme s'il allait se permettre de le prendre aussi rapidement... Déjà tout un programme s'établissait dans son esprit, mais il consentit à laisser croire à Tseng qu'il allait le posséder rapidement, en commençant à caresser son anneau de chair avec ses doigts humectés. De par ses mouvements, tout laissait à penser que Tseng souhait plus que tout s'empaler sur les doigts qui jouaient en périphérie de son anus, mais Rufus ne lui donna pas se plaisir, remontant pour voler un baiser à son élève. Celui-ci noua immédiatement ses jambes autour de la taille de son enseignant, frottant son sexe trempé de salive contre le pénis du blond.

"- S'il vous plait... J'ai envie de vous... " supplia Tseng, la voix voilée de désir.

Rufus lui répondit par un sourire énigmatique et saisit leurs deux sexes dans sa main, entamant un vif mouvement de va et viens, les faisant gémir de concert. Pourtant Tseng se dégagea de son étreinte pour se baisser voracement sur son sexe, l'avalant d'un seul mouvement. Le blond frôla la crise cardiaque, et força à calmer sa respiration. Il voulait bouger, il ne voulait pas se laisser faire, il n'arrivait pas à faire autrement. C'était trop, il n'avait pas assez de volonté pour se soustraire aux attentions de Tseng... Décidant de couper la poire en deux, il s'allongea sur le dos, amenant le bas du dos du brun au niveau de son visage pour reprendre la fellation là où il l'avait laissée. Sans prendre la peine de regarder, Rufus attrapa un tube de lubrifiant de sous son oreiller, pour s'en étaler généreusement sur les doigts. Pas question de blesser le brun, cette fois... Il eut un instant de panique lorsque, après avoir joué l'anneau de chair de Tseng pendant quelques minutes, il inséra un premier doigt et que son amant se crispa, resserrant légèrement la mâchoire... Rufus abandonna son jeu linguistique un instant.

"- Tseng ? Ca va ?"

Le jeune homme tremblait au-dessus de lui, et fit un effort pour répondre, la voix hachée.

"-C'est juste... divin... plus, s'il vous plait..."

Accédant à la demande du brun, Rufus inséra un second doigt, ravi de voir les réactions que cela provoquait chez son élève. Gémissements, crispations de plaisir, tremblements même lorsqu'il s'amusait à toucher la prostate et à appuyer dessus plus ou moins fort...

Avant qu'il ne se décide à introduire ou non un troisième doigt, Tseng abandonna le sexe rigide du blond pour se retourner, agenouillé et appuyé sur ses mains...

"- Maintenant..." quémanda-t-il.

Rufus se releva à son tour, avec un sourire de prédateur. Avec douceur, il saisit les hanches de son élève, pour le mener contre son sexe, qu'il frotta langoureusement entre ses fesses, ravi des grognements de frustration qu'il entendait à chaque fois qu'il frôlait l'anus du brun.

« - Monsieur…  
- Appelle moi Rufus » le gourmanda le blond.

Tseng retint un gémissement.

« - Fais le maintenant… » demanda-t-il, le retournant sur le dos pour le surplomber totalement, plongeant son regard dans les deux perles d'ambres sombre qui lui faisaient face.

« - … L.. Lufus… » murmura Tseng en rougissant.

Le blond retint un rire, embrassant délicatement son amant.

« - J'avais oublié que vous aviez un problème entre les « l » et les « r »… Je trouve ça adorable. » rajouta-t-il en voyant que Tseng détournait le visage.

Pour lui faire oublier, Rufus lui saisit le sexe, jouant du bout des doigts avec le gland gonflé de désir. À genoux devant lui, il le pénétra en douceur, soucieux de la moindre ride de douleur qui venait marquer le front du brun, jusqu'à sentir son pubis venir buter contre les fesses ambrées de l'utaien. Il s'immobilisa alors.

«- Je peux...?» demanda-t-il, s'étonnant lui même. Mais lorsque l'accord lui fut donné, il n'hésita plus, ne pensa plus à rien, rien qu'à donner le plus de plaisir à son partenaire, à chaque coup de rein, à chaque baiser.

Il se décida à glisser une main entre eux deux, masturbant le sexe dur du brun en diapason avec les mouvements de leurs hanches, se serrant contre lui lorsqu'il sentit l'orgasme approcher, étouffant le hurlement de plaisir de Tseng par un baiser passionné alors qu'il sentait la semence lui maculer la main, pour finalement exploser à son tour dans l'antre humide de son élève.

Le temps sembla se figer, et ils retombèrent tous les deux sur les draps, épuisés.

Le blond embrassa doucement le front de son amant, et se pencha sur son oreille

«- J'arrive.» murmura-t-il, s'émerveillant encore du frisson grisant qui parcouru Tseng.

Son élève hocha la tête, quémandant un baiser avant de se laisser retomber contre les oreillers. Rapidement, Rufus passa dans le salon, récupérant distraitement son boxer en même temps que son téléphone portable. Il composa un numéro, et quelques sonneries passèrent avant que son interlocuteur ne décroche.

«- Papa ? Oui, c'est moi... Ca va, ça avance. ... Non, pas encore. ... Dis, j'aurais un service à te demander ... »

Quelques minutes plus tard, il se glissait à nouveau sous le drap, sentant avec plaisir Tseng se coller instinctivement à lui, sans même se réveiller. Le blond s'installa confortablement, avant de tomber dans un sommeil, repus.

Rufus s'étira avec bonheur, réprimant un bâillement. Contre son bras, Tseng dormait profondément. S'il avait l'air mature et adulte lorsqu'il était éveillé, il ressemblait à présent à un enfant, fragile et délicat au milieu des draps de satin rouge. Le blond fronça les sourcils. Le rouge mettait en valeur la cascade de cheveux bruns et la sensualité de sa silhouette, mais s'accordait trop avec le teint de miel de sa peau. Il aurait souhaité un contraste plus fort, il aurait souhaité que Tseng soit la seule chose visible de cette chambre. Peut-être avec des draps blancs, même s'il doutait de l'effet sur sa propre personne.

Tandis que Rufus en était encore à des considérations esthétiques, son élève ouvrit les yeux, et son air étonné fut rapidement remplacé par un sourire timide.

« - Oyaho... Vous... avez bien dormi ?» demanda-t-il en rougissant, réajustant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

Un bouffée de désir submergea Rufus devant cette vision, et il renversa Tseng sous lui.

« - Salut toi... » souffla-t-il dans le cou de l'utaien, se régalant du frisson qui en résultat.

Tseng eut le souffle coupé. Rufus Shinra lui souriait. Non pas d'un sourire moqueur ou ironique, mais d'un vrai sourire, tendre et chaleureux. Celui qu'il avait rêvé de voir se dessiner sur son visage régalien depuis qu'il l'avait croisé, un matin de septembre. Une bouffée de joie le submergea, tandis qu'il embrassait fougueusement son enseignant.

Fin

* * *

[1] : non par ce qu'il faut pas déconner, même dans un yaoi, un mec en caleçon/chaussettes c'est vraiment ridicule !

* * *

**NDLA** : On ne peut pas dire que je sois super satisfaite de cette fic. J'ai eu à la faire à l'arrache, le scénario n'a ni queue ni tête – à réflexion, en fait il a plusieurs queues et pas de têtes, mais c'est un peu gras, donc passons. Bref, ne plus jamais s'inscrire à un concours à la dernière minute, pour pouvoir faire des fictions de qualité. En plus, je suis pas super douée pour les scène de sexe !

Au départ, Tseng – d'origine plus ou moins japonaise, devait avoir un tic de langage, et ne pas savoir différencier les « l » et les « r ». Ca me faisait tripper le « plofesseur Lufus Shinla »… Donc, il ne prononce aucun « r » réellement, et ça a été assez dur à réaliser. Comme si le « r » était la 6eme lettre la plus utilisée ! C'est pour ça que ses phrases sont assez « bizarres » !

Merci de m'avoir lu jusqu'au bout !


End file.
